Just That Good
by Mystery of the Night
Summary: After losing Fred in the war, George Weasley is a lonely man who just needs a little loving. One day he decides to play a prank on the one and only Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger while she is at work. What will happen when she confronts him after all is said and done? Rated T for language may change to M later.
1. Hermione's Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters! J. K. Rowling is the Queen of Potterville and owns them all! :P**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been four years since the war has ended, and George Weasley was still upset about the death of his brother Fred; although little by little he had finally accepted it. He kept his mind off of it by coming up with new ideas for the joke shop. He even started to go out more with his friends and siblings, but he absolutely had refused to attend a Sunday dinner for the last two years. The pain of seeing Fred's spot at the table taken by someone else hit him hard, and he just couldn't stand to sit around pretending to be happy about life when his twin brother and best friend was lying in some dark, musty tomb. He finally gave in and decided he would make an appearance after receiving letter after letter and visit after visit from his parents and his siblings begging him to come to at least one family dinner.

He apparated just outside of the Burrow and hesitated when he got to the kitchen door. He put his hand on the handle and quickly recoiled. He was just about to turn around and walk away when the door opened up, and there stood none other than Hermione Granger. "George Weasley, what a surprise," she greeted him with a smile and a hug. The scent of vanilla and brown sugar bombarded his senses and made him want to bury his face in her hair, which he refrained from doing. He hugged her back and took in her appearance. Her hair had tamed out and now hung in soft brown ringlets that glistened with a hint of gold when the light hit them. She had certainly filled out in all the right places as he noticed what she was wearing; a cream-colored, off the shoulder peasant top with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black, flat boots that went up the calf of her legs and ended a few inches below her knees. All in all she was quite fetching at the age of twenty-two.

"Hello 'Mione. Long time no see," he said with a genuine smile. She smiled back and moved aside so he could enter the kitchen where Molly Weasley was finishing up with dinner. "Hello Mum," George said hugging his mother. "Oh, George you finally came! I'm so glad you made it!" Molly hugged her son back and smiled. "Now head into the living room and see everyone else," she said shooing the two out of the kitchen. When George walked in the living room he was greeted by Harry, Ginny, Arthur, two-year old James Potter, and four-year old Teddy Lupin-Potter. "Uncle George!" Teddy shouted as he ran at the red-head. "Hey sport! how are you?" George asked lifting the four-year old up into the air. "I'm good," Teddy said with a laugh. "I see you decided on red hair and blue eyes today." George stated. "Mmhmm! I look like you!" Teddy exclaimed. "Indeed you do," George smiled as he put Teddy back down on the ground. "Unc Gee!" James shouted as he toddled over to George and hugged his legs. "Hey little buddy!" he said as he messed up James' hair. "Dinner is ready you lot!" Molly shouted from the kitchen. "Where is ickle Ronniekins and Lavender?" George asked as they sat down at the table. Just as he asked the kitchen door burst open and in walked Ron and Lavender. "WE'RE HEEEEEEEEERE!" Lavender squealed. George cringed and didn't miss the looks and the eye rolls that passed between Hermione and Ginny. "Sorry we're late mum," Ron said kissing his mother on the cheek. Ron and Lavender sat down as dinner placed itself on the table, and soon everyone was filling their plates with food.

"So, Hermione I know you work at the Ministry, but I never heard what department you work in," George said. "I'm the Head of International Magical Cooperation," she replied with a beaming smile. "I thought you've only been working there for 2 years?" He asked. "I'm just that good," she answered with a wink and a smile. Everyone at the table laughed and George seemed to like the new attitude Hermione had picked up. "Well actually I started working right after we left school, but then I took some time off to search for my parents in Australia. It took me a year before I actually got out there. I had to do research of course, but...um..by the time I got there," her voice cracked at this point and tears were sliding down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and continued. "By the time I got there I found out that my parents had been killed by a drunk driver," she fini she wiped her eyes with her napkin. Everyone was quiet by this time and were looking down at their plates. They all knew what had happened to her parents. She was a wreck when she found out and wouldn't speak to anyone for days after she came home. She stayed in her apartment for days until finally Ginny and Luna came over and decided to take her out to cheer her up.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, and I'm sorry to hear about your parents," George said solemnly reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of hers. "Its okay. I mean I've accepted it, but it still hurts to think about it," she said with a teary smile. "I know how you feel 'Mione,"he said quietly. "Oh George! I'm so sorry...I almost forgot! I didn't think..."he cut her off saying, "It's alright Hermione. Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. She nodded and continued to pick at her food. It was quiet for a few more minutes until Ron spoke up. "Well, on a happier note, Lav and I have something we would like to share with you," He said with a grin. "I'm pregnant!" Lavender squealed. "Oh dear lord. Just what we needed another Lavender running around," Hermione whispered to Ginny, who nodded in response. "What was that Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Oh I was just telling Ginny how wonderful it would be to have a mini Ron or Lavender running around," she covered with false sweetness and a fake smile. "Oh well thank you," Lavender replied with a smile. George had to struggle to keep from laughing as all this happened. "Yes," Ron said. "Lavender is pregnant and we will be moving our wedding up two weeks from Friday," He finished. Everyone began to congratulate them, and while Molly didn't care for Lavender that much she was glad that she was going to have another grandchild.

After dinner it was still light outside so the men decided to play a game of quidditch, while the women decided to sit outside and watch them while chatting and drinking butterbeer as the children were playing just a few feet away from them. "So Lavender," Hermione began, "any names for the baby yet?" "Well, if it's a girl we settled on the name Rose, and if it's a boy we decided on Hugo," Lavender said with a smile rubbing her non-protruding belly. "Those are wonderful names," Ginny said with a smile. Hermione nodded in agreement and looked up as a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a smiling, shirtless, and quite sweaty George Weasley. Hermione looked him up and down and took in his toned chest, arms, and oh those abs. A woman could die happy running her hands up and down those abs. She was suddenly pulled out of her reverie when George addressed them. "Hello ladies, enjoying your female bonding," he asked as he took a swig of Hermione's butterbeer. "George! Gross, now my butterbeer is going to taste like sweaty man," Hermione said as she smacked him on the chest. "Ugh disgusting," she said as she wiped her hand off on her jeans. "Oh come on you know you like it," he grinned as he leaned down to give her a friendly peck on the cheek. He finished off her drink since she obviously didn't want it anymore. "I hope you plan on showering after this," Ginny asked as she covered her nose. "Only if 'Mione would care to join me," he said with a wink. Hermione scoffed and replied, "In your dreams George Weasley. Go back and finish your game before the rest of those smelly gits come over here to get you." "As you wish mi'lady," he said with a flourish and a bow. He winked at her once again and took off in a run.

"What was that about?" Lavender asked Hermione. "What was what about? You've seen him kiss me on the cheek plenty of times we're just friends," Hermione answered. "No I was talking about the way you were looking at him like he was a piece of meat," Lavender said with a grin. "I was not looking at him like he was a piece of meat!" Hermione exclaimed. "Whatever 'Mione," Ginny snickered. "I can't help it if your brother is well-built after years of playing quidditch," Hermione said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Not that I was looking," she covered quickly. Ginny and Lavender shared a look of disbelief and shook their heads. "Oh, Hermione, Ginny, I have something to ask you. I know we weren't the best of friends in school, but I was wondering...well hoping really if you two would be my last two bridesmaids?" Lavender asked tentatively. "Oh Lav we would love to!" Ginny answered for the two of them. "Oh that's great! Thank you so much! Padma is my maid of honor and Parvati is a bidesmaid too. I think I want to do something different though. Instead of having you wear the same dresses you should pick out a dress you like. I'll tell you the color the dresses need to be sometime during the week. Does that sound ok?" Lavender explained. "Sounds good," Hermione replied. About half an hour later the sun had set and everyone went back inside the house. George ran upstairs to take a quick shower, and everyone else sat in the living room talking. "I think it's time for us to head out," Harry said as both Teddy and James curled up into his chest and fell asleep. Everyone stood up and said their good byes. "Tell George we said good-bye and we love him," Ginny said as they walked towards the fire-place. "I'll see you at work tomorrow Hermione," Harry said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione nodded with a smile as Harry stepped in the fire-place. A few seconds later and they had vanished. George came down just as they disappeared in the fire-place and asked, "Was that Harry and Ginny?" "Yeah," Hermione replied,"they told us to tell you good-bye and they love you." George nodded and sat down on the couch next to Hermione. "We should probably leave too. It's getting late," Ron said. "See you tomorrow at work 'Mione," he said as he hugged her. She hugged him back at turned to Lavender who in turn gave her a bone crushing hug. "Lav can't breathe," she gasped. "I'm sorry Hermione," Lavender giggled, "I'll see you later." They hugged everyone else goodbye and vanished in the floo as well. "We're going to bed get home safe you two," Molly addressed them. George and Hermione hugged Molly and Arthur and said their good byes. "Well, I guess I'll see you later George," Hermione said as she readied herself to apparate. "Mind if I go with you?" George asked. "Sure," Hermione said with a smile. She held out her hand so he could side-along and apparated them to her flat.

They landed in her living room with a loud _crack!_ George took in his surroundings and saw that he was in a quaint one bedroom flat. The walls of the living room were a subtle coffee and cream color. The bottom of each wall being a light coffee color separated by a horizontal line of white and a cream color continuing up the walls to the edge of the ceiling. She had an L-shaped sofa that looked like a love seat and a regular sofa put together that was the same cream color as her walls, a cherry wood coffee table, a 32 inch television that hung on the wall across from the sofa, a bookshelf that was filled with all sorts of books against the back wall next to the hallway that obviously led to her room and bathroom. There were pictures on the wall next to the front door that had her, Harry, Ginny, Ron, the entire Weasley family, Harry and Ginny's wedding, Her parents, and their graduation from Hogwarts. Her kitchen was small, but had everything one would expect to have in a kitchen. All in all Hermione had a nice flat. He was brought back to reality when he heard Hermione ask him a question. "I'm sorry what was that?" He asked. "I asked you if you wanted a cup of tea," she said. "Oh, yeah sure that'd be nice," He said with a smile. "Okay, have a seat on the sofa," she said as she walked into the kitchen and set a tea pot on the stove. "You know there's a spell for that," George said with a smirk. "I know, but there are somethings I prefer to do the muggle way," she said with a grin. She went and sat down on the couch and waited for the water to boil.

"You have a nice flat," George said, "very quaint." "Thank you," She replied, "I'm not one who would buy a huge fancy flat if I'm going to be the only one living in it." "Makes sense. I mean who would want to live in a big flat if no one else is there with you?" George asked with a smile. "How big is the flat above the shop?" she asked. "It's two rooms. It's nice not too small, but not too big either. Although it gets lonely every once in a while. I haven't touched any of Fred's stuff since...well you know. His room is exactly the way he left it that day. I can't bare to walk in there and move anything. That's mainly why I haven't had anyone else move in. Not even Lee. I'm just afraid that if I move his stuff or get rid of it that it would be like forgetting him," He said with his voice cracking a bit at the end. "Oh George I'm sure that Fred is looking down on you and would understand if you let someone else move in. He knows you love him and that you could never forget him. I'm sure he would want you to move on. I know how hard it is to pack up someone else's things. Trust me I packed up my entire childhood home or what was left of it after my parent's died. It was hard getting rid of my parents things. In their wills they entrusted me to everything that was theirs. A lot of it was too hard to keep. I sold their dental practice, I donated a lot of their things to people who could really use them including all the furniture in the house. The only things I really kept was my mother's jewelry, my father's record collection, their pictures of the three of us and the rest of our extended family, and the money they left for me," she explained.

At that moment the tea pot started whistling signaling that the water was boiling, and as she was pouring the water into the mugs George thought about what she had just said. She handed him a mug and he took it with a small smile. She placed her's on the coffee table and placed a hand on his shoulder. "When you decide that you want to let someone else move in, let me know and I will help you with Fred's things," she said with a smile. "Thanks Hermione I would really appreciate that," he replied before taking a drink from his mug. They sat in silence for a few minutes after that just quietly sipping on their tea when George placed his mug on the coffee table and rose from the couch. "I'd better be going. Thanks for the tea," He said opening his arms for a hug. Hermione smiled, stood up, and hugged him back. "You're welcome. I'll see you around okay? Maybe I'll come and visit you and Lee in the shop sometime," she said as she pulled back from the hug. "Sounds good. See you later 'Mione," he said before he apparated out of the flat. Hermione picked up the mugs and set them in the sink. Then she went to her room changed into a tank top and some shorts, crawled into bed, and fell asleep thinking about what she had told George, hoping he would take her up on her offer sometime.

* * *

**A/N: I know that technically speaking since Hermione erased her parent's memories of ever having a daughter that she technically would not be in their wills, but let's just say that they never thought to revise their wills after she sent them to Australia. Well there's chapter one I hope you all liked it! Please review :)**


	2. Dresses, Dinner, and an Apology

**A/N: Hey everyone so sorry about the wait! Thanks to everyone that added me to their favorites, and thanks for following me and my story as well. Thank you to the three people that did review it, here are some yummy George shaped cookies! A HUGE thank you and lots of love to Spirit for helping me write this LOVE YOU! :P Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter two! haha that rhymed! I'm a poet! Oh and I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters Queen Rowling owns them all! Oh btw this is a filler chapter...sorry chapt 3 will be out soon nearly done with it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger woke up on a lovely Wednesday morning to the sound of her beeping alarm clock, and began her morning routine. She made her bed, took a ten minute warm shower, fixed her hair with a wave of her wand so her curls became manageable and hung loosely down her back, and put on some mascara, light eyeliner, and some lip gloss. Then she walked over to her closet and picked out a deep purple bateau neckline dress that hugged her curves, and showed them off perfectly. She grabbed a pair of deep purple round toe three-inch pumps to match the dress, and after dressing she walked into the kitchen, drank a cup of tea, ate a piece of toast, and read the morning edition of the prophet. She was just heading to the sink to put her dishes in she heard three distinct taps on the window. She looked up to see Ebony, Harry and Ginny's Barn Owl. She let the owl in, took the letter off her leg and gave her a treat. She waited for Hermione to open the letter which meant that this letter needed a response.

_'Mione,_

_ I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping today after work? Send an answer back with Ebony as soon as you can._

_ -Gin_

She smiled as she read the letter and wrote back instantly.

_Ginny,_

_ Sounds good meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around 6:30 tonight._

_- 'Mione_

She tied the letter to the owl and closed the window after it flew off. She made sure she had everything she needed before walking out her door and down two blocks where the entrance to the Ministry of Magic was. A few minutes after she entered she spotted Harry. "Good Morning," she said as she walked up behind them. "Hello Hermione. Did you get Ginny's letter?" Harry asked. "Yes I did we're meeting around 6:30 tonight so we'll probably eat dinner while we are out," she answered. "Okay that sounds good," He replied. They heard a set of running footsteps and Harry looked at Hermione with a grin. "3...2...1," Hermione counted silently. "Hello Ron," they both said. "How'd you know it was me?" Ron asked. "Because you're almost always late!" Hermione said with a laugh. "Whatever," Ron mumbled. "Let's get going shall we?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron nodded and headed towards the lifts. Harry and Ron stepped out as the lift brought them to level two which is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They waved good bye and told her they would see her for lunch as usual. A few minutes later Hermione stepped out of the lift at level five the Department of International Magical Cooperation and headed straight towards her office. The day went by very quickly. She met with Harry and Ron for lunch at a quaint little cafe down the street from the Ministry. They spoke about Sunday dinner, Ron's upcoming nuptials, and Harry's decision on whether or not he and Ginny want to have another child. Their lunch hour flew by and soon they were back at the office.

At about 5:30 pm, Hermione was bent over her work when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy the Head of Magical Games and Sports. "Draco, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked with a smile. "I wanted to remind you that we have a meeting with the French Minister about the Quidditch World Cup after lunch on Monday," Draco said. "Oh thanks for that," she said as she wrote it down on her desk calender. "Also, do you think you could watch Scorpious for me on Sunday?" he asked. "Well I have Sunday dinner at the Weasley's. Would it be alright with you if I brought Scorpious with me?" Hermione asked. "Yes I suppose that's fine. It gives him a chance to play with children his own age," He said with James and Teddy in mind. "Okay that sounds great. What time should I expect your adorable son?" Hermione inquired. "6 pm sound okay?" Draco asked. "Perfect. Sunday dinner is at 6:30pm," she said with a smile. "Great, well can I walk you out seeing at it is 6pm?" he asked. She looked up at the clock on her wall and saw that it was indeed 6pm. "Sure, let me pack up my things first," she answered. She gathered her things, walked over to the door, shut off her lights, closed and locked her office door with a series of locking spells. "Shall we?" she asked. Draco nodded, placed a hand on the small of her back, and led her towards the lifts. After saying good-bye to Draco, Hermione apparated to her flat and quickley changed into a pair of well loved boot cut jeans, a light blue sweater, and a pair of black chuck taylor converse. she left her hair as is, grabbed her purse, and apparated just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She walked inside to find Ginny at a table drinking a butter beer.

"Hey Ginny, shall we eat before we shop?" Hermione asked as she sat down across from Ginny. "Yup, I was waiting for you to get here first," Ginny said with a smile. Hermione looked towards Tom and signaled for a butter beer. Tom came over with a butter beer for Hermione and asked if they needed anything else. "I'll have fish and chips," Hermione said. "And I'll have shepard's pie," Ginny said. Tom smiled and told them he'd have their order our in a few minutes. "Sooooo, Hermione...what happened with you and George after dinner? Ron told me he went home with you," she said with a mischevious smile on her face. "Nothing happened. We had tea and got a bit sentimental speaking of my parents and Fred." Hermione answered. "Oh, well how did that go?" Ginny asked. "As good as one would expect I guess," Hermione began after Tom had brought their food to them. "He was a bit distraught and explained why he hasn't even touched Fred's room in order to let anyone else move in. Then I told him that I knew how he felt, and I explained how I had to pack up my parent's house as well as how I went about that. I told him that when he was ready he could come to me and I would help him clean out Fred's room because Fred would want him to move on." she explained. "I have to say Hermione, that was well said on your part, and good for you for trying to help him move on. We all have been wanting to talk to him about it, but didn't really know how to go about it without making him feel worse than he already does." Ginny said as she took a bite of her food. They finished eating around 7:15 pm and headed out to find their dresses.

Ginny found a dress shop that was tucked away towards the end of Diagon Alley and dragged Hermione into it. They looked around for a few minutes before Ginny spotted the perfect dresses for herself and Hermione. "Hermione over here I found the color we need," she shouted across the store. Hermione came over and Ginny handed her a dress and pushed her into a dressing room. After Hermione had changed she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. The dress was a light green color with off the shoulder straps and it stopped just above her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline, an ivory sash around the waist, and it flowed gracefully from the waist down to her knees. She stepped out of the dressing room and showed Ginny. "Merlin Hermione that looks gorgeous on you!" Ginny exclaimed. "You really think so Gin? I mean light green really is not my color," Hermione said. "Your color or not it looks really good on you and you're getting it!" Ginny said. Hermione smiled and went back in the dressing room and came out a minute later back in her regular clothes. "What's yours look like?" she asked. Ginny held hers up to show Hermione it was simple and strapless with an empire waistline, the same length and shade of light green as Hermione's dress, and flowed down in waves to the bottom. "Oh Gin you'll look beautiful in that dress," Hermione said. "I know," Ginny laughed, "Now let's get going." They paid for their dresses and apparated to their houses from there.

The next few days passed by uneventfully and sooner than later Sunday evening had arrived. Hermione had just finished getting dressed when she heard a loud _crack!_ coming from the living room. She walked out of her room to see Draco holding two year old Scorpious. "Miiii!" Scorpious shouted. "Hello Scorp. How are you love?" Hermione asked. Scorpious squirmed out of Draco's arms and toddled over to Hermione. She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Here's his bag, and I'll be back to get him around 9pm is that okay?" Draco asked. "Sure that's fine. Knowing the Weasley's, that's probably when I'll be back from their house," Hermione said with a laugh. "Alright. Thank you so much, I'll see you later tonight." Draco said giving Hermione a friendly kiss on the cheek. He gave Scorpious a kiss and then apparated out of Hermione's apartment. "Ready to go Scorp?" Hermione asked. "Yeah!" Scorpious said with a nod. "Okay, hold on tight!" She said before apparating. A few seconds later she found herself and Scorpious in the living room of the Burrow. "Hello Hermione," Ginny greeted, "Oh you brought Scorpious! Hello Scorp," she said with a smile. "Hiii," Scorpious said shyly. "He is just so adorable. James and Teddy are outside with Harry if you want to set Scorp out there with them," Ginny finished. "Do you want to go play with James and Teddy?" Hermione asked. Scorpious' face lit up in a huge smile and he nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'll be right back Gin," Hermione said. She placed Scorpious' bag down by the couch and took him outside. "Hello Harry," she said as she walked out side. "Hello 'Mione. Ah, I see we are joined by Scorpious tonight," Harry said with a smile. Hermione put Scorpious down and he toddled over to James and Teddy. "Jam! Ted!," he shouted as he walked over to them. "Scorp!" James shouted. Scorpious sat down and joined in on whatever little game the boys were playing. Teddy smiled at Scorpious and handed him one of the toys. "Have fun," Hermione said with a laugh as she walked back inside.

A few moments later after she was inside Lavender and Ron arrived by floo. Ron hugged Hermione and went outside to find Harry, leaving her alone with Lavender. "So Hermione, did you and Ginny find dresses yet?" she asked. "Yeah we did. We'll bring them by soon to show you," Hermione answered. "Oh no need. I trust you guys. I'm sure your dresses are just fabulous," Lavender said with a beaming smile. She opened her mouth to say something else but immediately shut it as her eyes widened. "Lav, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. A moment later a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt someone's hot breath on her neck. "Hello Love," they whispered. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly turned around and looked into the sparkling, brown eyes of George Weasley. "George Weasley you let go of me this instant!" she exclaimed. George laughed and released her. "Lighten up 'Mione. I was only having a bit of fun," He replied as Lavender burst into a fit of giggles. "Well I for one, did not think it was funny," Hermione stated as she shot a glare at both George and Lavender. Lavender stopped giggling and went off in search of Ginny. "I suggest you don't do that again George or I'll hex your bollocks off next time." Hermione said in a deadly whisper before storming off into the kitchen to help Molly. _'Geeze, she really needs to lighten up,'_ George thought to himself, _'and I've got just the thing to help with that.' _He grinned to himself and went off in search of Ron and Harry.

During dinner Hermione sat as far away as she could from George. If he asked her anything she would answer in short, firm answers without making eye contact with him. Everyone could feel the tension radiating off of Hermione, but no one confronted her about it. After dinner was over everyone broke up into their usual small groups. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were sitting and talking while watching the children, while George, Harry, and Ron played a two-on-one match of quidditch. About an hour later Hermione gathered up Scorpious, and said good-bye to everyone. "Hermione," George said, stopping her in her tracks. " 'Mione look I'm sorry. I really was just having a bit of fun. Will you please forgive me?" He said apologetically. She looked at him for a moment before letting her face soften. "I suppose it was just a bit funny, but yes George I forgive you," she answered. She said good-bye and hugged him. She held on tight to Scorpious and apparated back to her flat. Draco showed up just as Scorpious fell asleep on the couch next to Hermione who was reading a book. Draco thanked her, said good-bye, and apparated out of her flat. Then she walked into her room and slipped into an old Gryffindor quidditch shirt and a pair of pajama pants, all the while thinking about what happened between her and George before dinner. _'You've got to admit you were turned on when you felt his breath on yo__ur neck while he whispered in your ear,'_ said the little voice inside her head. "I was not," she said aloud to herself. _'You're lying to yourself. You liked it and you know it,'_ the voice said as she climbed into bed. "I did not now go away so I can go to sleep," she said. '_Whatever you say...I'll be back though,'_ her inner voice said. She rolled her eyes, turned off her light and promptly fell asleep as she pushed all thoughts of George Weasley into the back of her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I'm sorry it's a filler chapter I hate having to do that to you guys but I promise chapter 3 will be out really soon, and it's going to be AWESOME! I'm nearly done writing it. Hopefully I'll be getting chapters out quicker, but it's hard when I have an 11 month old running around the house and my husband is at work all day lol so I'm doing to best I can I love you guys!**


	3. Embarrassment

**A/N: A HUUUUUUUUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed and have been following my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! You inspire me to keep going! Well here is the third chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it cuz if I did I would be really really rich and I'd have a 2013 Nissan Altima! :P tee hee! Also I'm warning you now this is where the story hits the M rating. There is a small lemon in here so if you don't like reading lemons please skip ahead to the next portion!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger woke up Monday morning to the sound of her beeping alarm clock, and began her morning routine. She made her bed, took a ten minute warm shower, fixed her hair with a wave of her wand so her curls became manageable and hung loosely down her back, and put on some mascara, light eyeliner, and some lip gloss. Then she walked over to her closet and picked out a deep purple bateau neckline dress that hugged her curves, and showed them off perfectly. She grabbed a pair of deep purple round toe three-inch pumps to match the dress, and after dressing she walked into the kitchen, drank a cup of tea, ate a piece of toast and then apparated into Diagon Ally. She smiled as she saw George inside the shop making sure he had everything in order before opening. Hermione walked over to the shop and knocked on the door. George looked up and smiled at Hermione through the door. He walked over and unlocked it letting her inside. "Wow, you look lovely 'Mione," George said as he hugged her. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"What brings you here this fine morning?" George inquired. "Well I was wondering if you had thought about my offer," she answered. "Oh, well I've done a lot of thinking about what you said, and I think you're right. I'm glad you came by because I was thinking of going over to the Ministry to talk to you about it later," George answered. "Okay that's good. So when do you want to get started?" she asked. "Well I'm thinking sometime next week, you know after things calm down after the wedding on Friday," he answered. "Alright,that sounds fine, but I best be off. I have a meeting with the French Minister of Magic and the Head of Magical Games and Sports about the Quidditch World Cup after lunch today. See you later George," she said with a smile. "Bye 'Mione," he said with a grin. Hermione saw a mischievous glint in his eye but thought nothing of it as she walked out the door and apparated just a block away from the entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

The morning went by smoothly, and soon Draco and Hermione were sitting in a small café sipping tea and eating sandwiches. "So the QWC will be held in France somewhere in the country side. We have no idea where yet, which is why the French Minister will be here to discuss a few potential areas." Draco said. Hermione nodded her head and took a bite of her sandwich. "Once we have decided where the QWC will take place we will send aurors out there to start casting wards around the area, and the building of the stadium will begin." He finished. "Okay, so basically I'll be there to help settle any disputes in the matter. Correct?" Hermione asked. "That's right. You will be able to ask questions if you feel the need to, as well as agree with anything I say," Draco said with a smirk before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you've really changed or not Draco," she said with a smile. "You of all people know I have certainly changed my ways, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here having lunch with you or letting you watch my son occasionally," he replied. "True. Very true," Hermione agreed. Draco took the last bite of his sandwich, finished his tea, and looked at his watch. "Well we'd better get going. The French Minister will be arriving within the next few minutes or so," he said standing up. Hermione downed her tea and stood up as well. They left money on the table and rushed back to the ministry. Little did they know a sneaky red-head was quickly tailing them.

They arrived in the meeting room just minutes before the French Minister was ushered into the room. They all sat down, and began to discuss the issue at hand. Unbeknownst to them, a certain red-head covered in an invisibility cloak owned by a certain Boy-Who-Lived, was lurking in the corner of the meeting room watching with glee and waiting in anticipation to put his mischievous plan into action on a certain brunette. Just as the French Minister had began to speak about potential areas for the World Cup to take place, he flicked his wand and Hermione and whispered, "_cordum interulus."_ Hermione's eyes widened at the low vibrating feeling that had begun down south, and a squeak came out of her mouth. All eyes turned towards her as she clapped a hand against her mouth. "Something to say Hermione?" Draco asked. "Oh, um, no I'm sorry," she said with a shaky voice.

"Well that just won't do," George whispered to himself. He flicked his wand once more as Draco began discussing an area right outside of Paris. Hermione felt the vibration increase, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Oh god!" she moaned. "Hermione?" Draco asked. "Oh!" she moaned once again. She then realized that she had no idea what was going on with her. George flicked his wand once more and the vibrating feeling increased again. "We were talking about an area just between Paris and Orléans, France that would be perfect for the World Cup to be held." Draco began. "YES!" Hermione shouted again. Draco began to feel a bit uncomfortable with all the loud agreements, or at least that's what he thought Hermione was doing. 'By the look on her face though,' Draco silently observed, 'she looks as if she's...no...that can't be possible. Hermione Granger would not pleasure herself while in a meeting. In fact, I don't believe she would do something like that in the first place. She just must be really enthusiastic about this whole thing.' he finished his thoughts.

George flicked his wand once more and laughed to himself as he watched Hermione lose control of herself completely. "Oh god! YES! YES! YES! Oh DEAR MERLIN!" Hermione screamed out as she felt her orgasm hit. George flicked his wand and the vibrating stopped. She clutched the meeting table for balanced, and suddenly realized where she was and who she was in front of. Her eyes widened once again as she made eye contact with Draco, who was looking at her with surprise, over to the French Minister who looked surprised as well, but had a beaming smile on his face. Meanwhile George cast a silencing spell around himself and laughed so hard he had tears springing from his eyes. "Please excuse me," she said as she ran out of the meeting room and over to the loo. "Well, that Hermione Granger sure is enthusiastic about the World Cup," the French Minister said. "Yes, I suppose she is," Draco answered with confusion evident on his face. "Well it's settled then if Madam Granger likes the area between Paris and Orléans then that's where it will be held. You should have more people like her working here. Thank you for your time Monsieur Malfoy." the French Minister finished. He stood up, shook hands with Draco, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bathroom...

"Oh Merlin! What the hell just happened to me! How in the hell did my knickers start vibrating? Although it was a nice release and all...Ugh! That's not the point! When I get my hands on whoever did this to me they're going to wish they were never born!" Hermione ranted to herself and to the empty bathroom. She cleaned herself up, washed her hands, held her head up, walked out of the bathroom, and straight to the meeting room, where she found a dumbfounded Draco Malfoy."So, care to tell me what that was about?" Draco asked. "I have no idea. One minute things are fine and the next thing I know my knickers are vibrating, not that I didn't like the feeling, and I had the best orgasm of my life, well so far at least," Hermione answered. "Well the French minister thought you were very enthusiastic and said we should have more people like you working for us," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Ha! Yeah okay," Hermione laughed. "I'm going home. I feel so embarrassed. If anyone asks, I went home sick," she said. Draco watched as she walked into her office, gathered her things, and walked towards the lift.

* * *

George Weasley had just fallen asleep and was in the midst of a wonderful dream. Small hands like that of a female were caressing his entire body, with a pair of perfect, kissable lips trailing down his chest right down to his hard cock. He felt the girl's tongue flick across his tip and he let out a quiet moan. She took him in her mouth and he let out another moan as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She continued her ministrations as she cupped his balls, which just happened to fit perfectly into her hands. She bobbed her head up and down, while she massaged him. He felt himself close to his climax, and just as he came he opened his eyes and saw none other than Hermione Granger working her mouth up and down his cock. "HERMIONE!" he screamed as he sat up in bed. He looked around his room for any signs of the bookworm, and then under his covers only to discover he had just had a wet dream. "Oh dear Merlin," he muttered as he stumbled from his bed into the bathroom to clean himself up. "What the hell was that," he asked himself as we grabbed a glass of water. "What in the bloody hell could have provoked me to have a wet dream about Hermione bloody Granger?" He went back into the bathroom and grabbed a dreamless sleep potion. He lay back down in bed as he chugged it down and fell right back to sleep in of course a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me sooooooo long to get this chapter out and I'm sorry its short. My hubby and I have been in the process of moving and we've finally settled down and I finally have time to write! Hopefully I can pop out these chapters quicker! I know I said that last time too, but I mean it this time, and I'm only working on the weekends so that gives me like 5 days to write a chapter or two...anyways I hope you enjoyed this please Review! :)**


End file.
